ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes of the Wikia Universe/Episode list
Episodes will mostly be written by Donaldo Carreiro with help from others Season 1 # Prologue: Wiki Reboot # Stark Contrast (guest stars Charlie Adler as Glen Stark) -The hot-blooded hyper-sexual horndog takes on the prudish Pan-Asian puritan and wins, leaving Emman wondering how? # Calling Starfleet! Facing the Fury of The Dakari King!(guest stars Spike Spencer as DK Mykan and Greg Cipes, et al. as the cast of Starfleet Magic) -The gang meets the infamous "Most Powerful Anti-Brony" Dakari King Mykan, but is he really as powerful as he says he is? # The Masked Masochist (guest stars Vic Mignogna as Dean Onessimo)-Meet Dean a crazy, mask obsessed psychopath with aerosol that pollutes the air and has a bondage fetish, can our motley crew stop him let's find out? # Let's Be Frank (guest stars Sam Marin as Frank Limon) -Collin Brady runs into his old rival Frankie Limon, who now works for Kieran. #The Rise and Fall of DarkLight (guest starring Sam Marin and Yuri Lowenthal)-Frank and Adam duel, The Chrises (Haye and Fraites) tag team and attack DarkLight. #The Great Wiki Election (guest stars Troy Baker, Tara Strong, Billy West and Jennifer Hale) -Lauren, Chris, Lloyd and Troy hold a mock-election, each stating why they would make the perfect leader. #Passing The Torch (guest stars Johnny Yong Bosch as D.K. Mykan, now redeemed, Yuri Lowenthal as Adam C. Sing and Cam Clarke as Xavier Moseley)-Following the "death" of Darklight The gang decides who will take his place as the new leader. #Our New Leader! Chris Takes Charge! -Chris takes the mantle of leader, doing a surprisingly better job than the other! #Forward to the Past (aka the Lorcan Darcy episode) guest stars Tabitha St. Germain , Andrew Francis, Michael Cera, Sandy Fox, and Haven Paschall) -These two dudes...ladies...whatever have come to help us! #Shambling and Ambling (guest stars Justin Roiland, Rob Paulsen and Carlos Alazraqui) -Annoying Man-Children take on our writers in the Crossover Carnival. #Onward to United Equestria! Save Grand Ruler Celesto! (guest stars Brian Donovan as Dyno and Myte, Joshua Seth as Artie Bristles, Ashley Johnson as Starla Shine and Bob Stutt as Rhymey) -Grand Ruler Celesto Arron Goldenite is in terrible danger, and his wife Princess (now Queen) Celestia, is sick with an unknown disease and requires medicine #Impostor Mykan? DK's Doubt! (guest stars Johnny Yong Bosch, Quinton Flynn,Eden Sher, Grey Griffin, Erica Luttrell, James Arnold Taylor as Impostor Mykan - So it turns out the one we know as Mykan is the real one, and the one we were fighting is a fake, trying to besmirch and slander his good name. #Things Never Change! Vengeance shall be Mine! guest starring Kate Higgins as Rachael Lambton, Vicky Green as Cami Stein, Cherami Leigh and Johnny Yong Bosch as Mykan) -Shades of Mike's old personality start to surface, and the gang tries to help, but to no avail. #Vandalstein's Monsters (guest stars Maurice Lamarche as Dr. Vandalstein) -A battle between Dean and geneticist/crossbreeder/mad scientist Maurice Vandalstein and includes a moral on what happens when one "plays God" #Confronting the Demons Within (guest stars Johnny Yong Bosch and James Arnold Taylor)-The real Mykan meets his evil, murderous, misanthropic double and basically has a conversation with himself. Season 2 Note: Starting with this season: The Impostor Mykan is the new villain, Emman and Mykan are both redeemed, For this season the character of Mykan is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch (who replaced Spike Spencer starting with Season 1, Episode 8) #Change, and not a Moment Too Soon(guest stars James Arnold Taylor as Impostor Mykan and Collin Brady)-People can change, some sooner than others. #The Unbearable Pain! Fighting With Myself! (guest stars Tara Strong as Lanette Lassiter and James A. Taylor as Impostor Mykan) #An All New Emman-Could it be? No it couldn't be, has our "glorious leader" had a change in personality? #The Weirdest Parts of the Internet (guest stars Yuri Lowenthal as Neo Theta)-Neo and the crew go into the depths of the webs and see things that even the strongest bottle of Brain Bleach couldn't cure. # Prepare For Your DOOM! (guest starring Richard Horvitz as Invader Tim, Sandy Fox and Tabitha St. Germain)-The Darcys tag along to battle insane irken fanboy Invader Tim. # The Opposite of War Isn't Peace, It's Creation-Creative differences put the group's friendship on edge. # Tale of Two Hundred Acre Woods-When Emman and Company, go to the Pooh's Adventures wiki and the Winniepedia, they prepare for a battle of Epic proportions guaranteed to make the viewers "pooh" their pants. (guest stars Nicole Oliver as Love Robin) # Clash of the Titans-Starfleet enlists the help of our heroes to defeat United Equestria's greatest threat: Titan! (guest stars Greg Cipes, Ashley Johnson, Bob Stutt, Joshua Seth, Brian Donovan and Mic Nicolas, special guest star Tony Daniels as Titan and Tara Strong as Pony Raven) # The Death of Maximilian Phibes-Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly travel to face Phibes in his evil lair once and for all. # Buchanan vs Marschall (guest stars Wally Wingert and Vincent Martella)-Who's the better Brodie? Season 3 Note: Guest Stars for the season include Brian Drummond, Spike Spencer (reprising his role as Mykan) Lee Tockar, Ashleigh Ball, Christina Ricci, Liam O'Brien, Jason Spisak and Nicole Oliver and a few surprises # Brother vs. Brother-In a tale that parallels the Biblical story of Cain and Abel, Cillian accidentally kills his brother (which is actually averted since he, Lorcan has healing powers) (guest stars Andrew Francis and Michael Cera) # Everyone's A Critic-Mike learns an important lesson on how to take criticism (guest stars Spike Spencer) # Spite Doesn't Always Make Right (aka Second Therapy Session)-Rachel, plays psychiatrist and tries to reach out to Mike and surprisingly this time it works! (guest stars Kate Higgins and Spike Spencer) #My Dear Celestia-Grand Ruler Celesto shares a story about the time he met Princess Celestia (guest stars Mic Nicolas) #The Dark King Strikes-Look! Is that the Phantom Blot? Is it Chernabog? No it's the Dark King! (guest stars Liam O'Brien, Tony Daniels, Jason Spisak substituting for Joshua Seth as Artie and Christina Ricci substituting for Ashley Johnson as Starla Shine) #The Mary Sue Hunter Squad-Dynasti tells the gang about a group called the Anti-Cliché Mary Sue Elimination Society and enlists them for help in defeating the Pooh's Adventures Clan, for good! #The Goanimate Episode (aka The Respecting of the Opinion)-Go!Animate Madness ensues, nuff said. (guest starring The Synthespians) #You Try So Hard but you Fail Miserably-Mike explains more of his tragic past and why he acted the way he did. # The Darcy Triplets Trilogy Part 1: The Orphanage-This episode shows the origin of The Darcy Triplets powers in five days before Christmas in the year 1998 when they were two. # The Darcy Triplets Trilogy Part 2: Time Warp- In the present, Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly venture to earth and discover their abusive adopted mother is getting the ancient idol of destiny to cure her illness and become immortal. # The Darcy Triplets Trilogy Part 3: Flash Forward! Out of Time-In the future after Maximilian Phibes death, Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly's power to time travel begins to fail until they meet their younger half-sister, Ellie. #How the Mighty Have Fallen! The Death of the Egomaniac!-Mykan briefly lapses back into his old persona but not before a good stern lashing from Christian F. (guest stars Nolan North and Spike Spencer) #The Railfans are Coming!-If dealing with Pooh's Adventures was enough, the Thomas the Tank Engine fans are even worse! (guest stars Lee Tockar and Brian Drummond) #He's A Maniak-Mykan's nemesis Maniak challenges him to a duel (guest starring Patrick Seitz as Maniak) #Fall of Starfleet, Rise of Harmony-Grand Ruler Celesto and Titan have a battle so intense that all of United Equestria can't possibly win it, even with reinforcements and the powers of Friendship and Belief (guest stars Mic Nicholas, Tara Strong as Pony Raven, Quinton Flynn as Ace Ray, Ashleigh Ball as Skye and Tony Daniels as Titan) #The New Villain- Six months after the loss of their powers, Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly are returning home to their hometown with their younger half-sister who lives with their Grandparents until they find out that they are working with a mastermind who's responsible for global domination. #One Last Time Part 1-Maniak Returns bringing the rest of his posse with him, this time it's serious! (guest stars Patrick Seitz as Maniak, Liam O'Brien as Alcone Punch and Lee Tockar as Max Vader) #One Last Time Part 2-Emman meets Cillian for the first time after he's separated from the others. #One Last Time Part 3-Dark Conquest (aka the Dark King) sides with Titan and the battle for United Equestria continues on, elsewhere The Darcy's meet with the Buchanan's and propose an Alliance (guest stars Patrick Seitz as Scott Buchanan, Andrew Francis, etc.) #One Last Time Part 4-In the climax of the battle between Celesto and Titan, Raven kills Myte, Dyno quits Starfleet and a whole bunch of other stuff happens that I don't have time to explain (guest stars Tara Strong and Tony Daniels) #One Last Time Part 5-The battle for United Equestria is won, Titan is defeated and it is from that day on Celesto and the rest of Starfleet agree that "Though friendship can be magic, it still doesn't solve everything and if you believe in those who believe in you, then that is the true magic" Elsewhere the gang faces their own final villain before heading their separate ways, the physical manifestation of Fear itself Phobos! (special guest Michael Sorich as Phobos) * Epilogue: All Good Things Must End - After defeating the final villain, everything is back to normal. * Lighting and Starla have their foal whom they name Aster Shine * Mike M. becomes a successful comic artist * Ramon and Shad learn to grow up and accept that not all changes are bad * Maniak, Alcone Punch and Max Vader are jailed for hate crimes * Celestia and GRC and the rest of United Equestria create the United Federation of Friendship * Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly head home to their childhood home Season 4 Note: Episodes 4 to 7 are the ACMSES arc # Journey into the Uncanny Valley-Our Dimension hopping band of scrappy kids go into the deepest darkest weirdest parts of the interwebs and see even more things that would give the Devil PTSD. (guest stars Jason Spisak as Alex Jarrett and Jennifer Paz, substituting for Philece Sampler as Cami Stein) # Preaching to the Choir-Meet Austin Adams, a former youth minister with an effervescent attitude and fiery passion for preaching The Word (guest starring Vic Mignogna as Austin) # Wikians, Gamers and Morphers (guest starring Colin Dean as Brendan)-Meet the Morphers, can people from different universes put aside their differences to tackle more baddies? Notes: This was supposed to be the original finale for S2 also Chris H. is voiced by Keith Ferguson # Join the Society (guest starring Monica Rial, Luci Christian, Greg Ayres, Scott Menville and Hilary Haag)-ACMSES looks for new members, Chris H. tired of all the insanity with Emman's clan splits and inquires if anybody else would like to be apart of this? # Initiation Day-The team takes the oath to stop all Mary-Sues and Anti Cliches # An Open Book-All are welcome to join (at least those who know how to write good fanfiction), Ethan gets into an argument with Emman, and is promptly dismissed from the group (guest stars Liam O'Brien as Ethan) # Here's Your Card-The members who were sworn in recieve their cards and become official members # Clipping an Orphaned Toenail (guest starring Frank Welker as Orphan Toenails)-Vandals just don't know when to quit do they? The gang goes up against the most powerful vandal yet, which is only defeated after Jen with help from Adrian and Tash find the Sword of Euphoria. # Giving Characters Some Character-Sarah and Emman with help from members of ACMSES get some pointers on how to make their characters less of a Mary-Sue. # Fear Not (guest starring Michael Sorich as Phobos)-Phobos is back yet again, it's up to Austin in all his biblical wisdom to combat the manifestation of Fear itself. Season 5 Note: New Cast members include Zach Callison, Jonathan Groff,Vincent Tong and Travis Willingham # New Dawn - Chris returns and brings with him two new recruits, as Emman begins to not like the tension. Meanwhile, a new threat arrives after Maurice’s defeat and Glen’s redemption. (guest starring Vincent Tong and Zach Callison) # Gary-This episode sees the debut of Gary Brown (special guest star Jonathan Groff) # Crumpled Paper-A new villain takes the helm, his name Paper Mario Fawful. (guest starring Travis Willingham) # Misadventures in Bricky Land-The group faces the mentally unhinged, militaristic Mat Sepulveda. (guest stars Carlos Alazraqui) # Wrath of the Past-When Jacky suddenly starts saying Nyaaaaa more often, Chris decides to investigate discovering a scheme by Matias in order to kill Jacky because he made the infamous Ego the Living Plant Meme. # The Fandom Menace-Chris, eventually discovers Matias' scheme, surprised, he strikes and attacks Jacky, because of that stupid plant meme, he follows this up by capturing him and locking him in his dungeon of sorts. # Everyone Loves Jenny-Jenny, suddenly receives a lot of attention, some of it unwanted, everyone else is wondering why? # Trapped in Bricky Land-Jacky is still missing, the group goes into "Bricky Land" to find him. # The Reason You Suck-This episode is exactly what it says on the tin, fed up with Emman's attitude Chris tears him a new one. # Wiki Civil War Part 1-Our fearless leader devises a plan to take down Bricky. # Wiki Civil War Part 2-Mat, feeling outnumbered decides to team up with PMF for reinforcements, he offers Jenny in exchange for his trust. # Wiki Civil War Part 3-The other Wikia Supergirls are without their leader, so it's up to the boys in the group to help them rescue her (as well as Jacky who had been captured previously.) # Wiki Civil War Part 4 (season finale)- Jack and Jen are rescued in time for the final showdown it's Matias and PMF vs. The Wikia Warriors, who will win, which side will you choose? Season 6 Note: New cast members for this season include Hynden Walch as Glendy , Ben Schwartz as Nolan and Jessica DiCicco as Paula # The Newest Recruit-Chris brings in an old friend of Dillon's who replaces Will after he was mysteriously hit by a truck for being too annoying (guest starring Ben Schwartz as Nolan) # Something Wicked this Way Comes-A new villain,appears simply known as Arik (guest starring Mark Hamill as Arik) # The Clone Wars-Ever wonder who Arik067, 072,and 099 are? Well let's just say Arik loves himself a little too much # The Happy Few Gang-The Wikia Supergirls have split and Ann and Sarah have left (for personal reasons), so Jenny decides to get a couple new friends to help out (guest starring Jessica DiCicco as Paula and Hynden Walch as Glendy # Austin's Apology-Austin apologizes for his attitude towards the others, but his friends aren't so quick to forgive him # To The Center of Idea Central-The group goes to a mirror dimension , where the ideas are not so great # Arik Attacks-Once again the group is captured, and it's up to Chris to save them! # Chris vs. Arik-Chris squares off with Arik, cornering him against one of his electrified fences, violently shocking him to death in the process # Taking Out the Trash-With the main Arik burnt to a crisp, the next step is to take out the clones # Welcome to the Team-Chris manages to free Arik's captors, and Jenny initiates Glendy and Paula into the group to replace Ann and Sarah # Dimensional Distress-The gang is still stuck in the mirror dimension but luckily Ethan and Xavier have a solution, a dimensional time-splitter which Xavier helped design # Happy Trails-The team having defeated yet another bad guy, goes their separate ways, but first they have to leave the mirror dimension, once again Ethan saves the day with his dimensional time-splitting thingy # Keep it Cool (series finale)-The gang escapes the mirror dimension, and the world of "Idea Central" crumbles into dust, after returning home, Dillon and Nolan decide to start their own production company "Cool Orchid Productions" Category:Episodes